


Trust

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto hesitated when he saw the rope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 3 sentence challenge
> 
> Prompt: Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, rope bondage
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the boys, much to my displeasure

Ianto hesitated when he saw the rope, it wasn't that he didn't trust Jack but his previous experience with bondage hadn't been good. Then he saw the love in Jack's eyes and decided to give it another try, he smiled at Jack and held his wrists up to have them expertly tied together and then to the headboard. 

To his surprise he didn't feel helpless at all, but safe and grounded - then Jack's hands and lips started to wander over his body and Ianto stopped thinking, gave in to the pleasure. 


End file.
